


Breathe

by dolos_0



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creepy Noises, Fluff, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolos_0/pseuds/dolos_0
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote on the way home from class
Relationships: Ryland Adams/Shane Dawson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Breathe

It’s completely dark when he hears it. They’re staying at a hotel, in preparation for another one of his haunted trips, and it’s about 2am. He can’t sleep and this noise has just made him freeze in bed. He listens, almost sitting up but deciding against it. Morgan is laying on the mattress on the floor, having moved it out of the spare room where the noise is coming from, and he is glad, because the noise has scared him and he wants his family close, where he can see them. He can hear Garret and Ryland breathing in their sleep, and Andrew is snoring lightly, laying on one of the couches. He hears the noise again, and sits bolt upright, a hand coming to rest on Ryland’s back.

Shane can hear someone outside his room, breathing, and it terrifies him. The noises have been going on for a couple of minutes now, and he almost wants to get up and switch on the light, but that’s stupid, and Shane Dawson has watched too many horror movies to be that stupid about something. He lays down, eyes shut, and prays for the noises to stop. Next to him, Ryland stirs.

“Shane?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s up? Why are you sitting up?”  
“Nothing. Go to sleep.”

So Ryland lies down, and Shane closes his eyes and eventually slips into an uneasy sleep, and into dreams of darkness and creaking and noises in the night


End file.
